tyrianfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrian
Tyrian is a scrolling shooter computer game developed by World Tree Games and published in 1995 by Epic MegaGames. The game was officially released as freeware in 2004, and the graphics were made available under an open license in April 2007. Tyrian was programmed by Jason Emery, illustrated by Daniel Cook, and its music composed by Alexander Brandon and Andreas Molnar. Story The year is 20,031. You are Trent Hawkins, a terraformation pilot. For three years, it has been your job to fly over tough-to-navigate planetary formations and check for habitable locations on newly terraformed planets. You execute more hair raising maneuvers in a day than most League trained pilots do during the course of their whole career. After many years of war, however, you prefer blasting rock formations to vaporizing enemy starships. Your latest assignment from the Interplanetary Council is Tyrian, a proposed trading world on the edge of the sector, near Hazudra territory. The Hazudra are a lizard-like race recently discovered in a nearby asteroid field. One of your fellow workers and close friends, Buce Quesillac, was a Huzudra. Yesterday Buce was shot in the back by a waiting hoverdrone that disappeared into the sky before you could blink, let alone stop it. Someone killed your best friend, and if it's the last thing you do, you're going to find out why. The only lead you have is what Buce told you before he died.... "My friend...you must leave Tyrian now, or you will be killed. Even after death, I could not bear to lose you. Still, what I am about to tell you will mark you, so listen well... You are familiar with the corporation that controls the terraformation of Tyrian, called Microsol. They are responsible for my death. And, do you remember that glowing rock we discovered in the mines west of here? It was more than just a pretty mineral. It is a new source of power called Gravitium. Harness it, and engines will soon be obsolete. It can... control gravity. Microsol wants it, and will eliminate anyone who knows of its existence. They captured me two days ago and tried to erase my memory as a warning. They did not know my memory is holographic in nature, and cannot be wiped out. Today I would reason that they discovered this, and found me to finish the job. Now you must go, before they hunt you down. Hurry! Head towards Savara, the freeworld. It will be difficult for them to follow you there. GO!" You ran to your quarters and found them torn apart. Luckily you managed to obtain three weeks leave and a Gencore Hawk fighter. You set out for Savara tomorrow, and grieve at the thought of telling your parents that your best friend has been murdered. You grieve even further wondering how you're to stay alive with the whole of Microsol dogging your heels. Preparing for a troubled day, you close your eyes at last, vowing to avenge Buce's death, not knowing that what will take place in the next three weeks will become the legend of Tyrian. Ready yourself.... Versions Main releases * Tyrian (1.1) * Tyrian (2.0) * Tyrian 2000 Ports * OpenTyrian * Tyrian (Game Boy) * Tyrian (iOS) Game Modes * Full Story Mode * Arcade Mode ** Super Arcade Mode ** Super Tyrian * Two Player Mode * Timed Battle Episodes * Episode 1: Escape * Episode 2: Treachery * Episode 3: Mission: Suicide * Episode 4: An End to Fate * Episode 5: Hazudra Fodder Staff * Jason Emery: programming, level design, additional artwork, weapon design, additional sound FX * Alexander Brandon: story, music, coordinator, design, online help * Daniel Cook: level artwork & design * Robert Allen: our eminent producer, additional sound FX, additional design * Arturo Sinclair: 3d artwork, title design * Bruce Hsu: character portrait design * John Calcagno: 3d animation * Andrew Paquette: character portrait artwork, additional 3d artwork * Andreas Molnar: LOUDNESS Sound System programming & music conversion * Susan Aldworth: Voices * Nando Eweg: sound FX Category:Tyrian, the Game